


Left Behind (But Not Forgotten)

by zouge_tori



Series: Descendants [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Angst and Romance, Attempted Murder, Bisexual Ben (Disney), Bisexual Doug (Disney: Descendants), Bisexual Evie (Disney), Bisexual Jane (Disney: Descendants), Bisexual Mal (Disney), Blackmail, Demisexual Carlos de Vil, Dissociation, Divorce, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone is Queer, Fairy Godmother Bashing, Fairy Godmother Owns Up to Her Guilt, Fairy Godmother is Actually Not a Bitch, Fairy Godmother is Less of a Bitch, Gay Aziz (Disney), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inferiority Complex, Isle of the Lost (Disney), King Adam Bashing, King Adam is an Asshole, Lack of Coping, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, None of the Isle Kids are Sane, Original Nonbinary Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Pansexual Jay (Disney), Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Queen Belle is Not Oblivious, Revenge, Self-Esteem Issues, The Isle's Fucked Up, Trans Character(s), Trans Female Jane, Trans Female Mal, Trans Male Carlos de Vil, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, United States of Auradon (Disney), United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, unfair treatment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori
Summary: Mal can't breathe in Auradon because of the constant attention on her.Carlos longs to be reunited with the good members of his family.Evie wants to bring over all of her friends that she left behind on the Isle.Jay wishes that he could just help out the other members of the Core Four.With a little help from their Auradon boyfriends and girlfriend, the Core Four start to piece together themselves from the trauma that the Isle caused.Until Mal can't take the pressure from Auradon anymore and runs back to the Isle.Now, her seven significant others all have to go back and bring her back.But in doing so, they find out what exactly has changed since they first left.And not everyone is so happy to see them back.-----AKA: The author didn't like how Descendants 2 played out so they decided to rewrite the whole movie scene by scene.UPDATE: THIS ONLY FOLLOWS THE CANON OF THE DESCENDANTS 1 AND ISLE OF THE LOST NOVEL REWRITES. THIS IS CONSIDERED AN AU OF AN AU.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What is Family? ('Cause I Sure As Hell Don't Know)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910621) by [zouge_tori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small introduction to the world presented in this fic, Descendants 1 style.

A long time ago—well, more like 6 months agoーKing Ben decided to bring over 4 kids over from the Isle to give them a second chance.

Yeah, because that was so fair to the thousands of kids in remaining in the hellhole that is and was the Isle.

Anyway, the four decided to “choose good over evil” and stayed there, becoming the official significant others of the King and were due to become the “Ladies and Lords of the Court”.

So now me, my crew, and the rest of the kids were all stuck on the Isle.

Without hope.

Without escape.

Forgotten.

Or that's what we thought.

Hold on, you're gonna meet us eventually.

But first, you have to see the trouble within the paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now watch as it takes 8 chapters to meet our sassy (and salty) narrator from the Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1 - Fantasy and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal tries to escape from the chaos of the real world.
> 
>  
> 
> Mal POV

_Mal grinned as she saw Jay, Carlos, and Evie all positioned around a bubbling cauldron filled with greenish blue liquid inside of it. All of them were wearing their outfits from when they were on the Isle, with some minor tweaks to them to give them new flavor. She glanced down at her hair and noticed that it was back to her wonderful purple hair._

_“Let’s give Auradon a taste of evil.” She said with a chuckle as she reached and got her spellbook._

_Mal flipped it open, the words a blur on the pages but she put her finger below the words on the page that she had opened up to._

_“Wicked ways beneath the skins: let all who taste it all join in.” she chanted, her eyes glancing at the other kids in the circle._

_She laughed loudly as the others all poured apples into the bubbling brew._

_“We have all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D! We have all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D!” all four of them sang, each one grabbing an apple and then holding out in front of them._

_Suddenly, she was in a hallway in Auradon Prep, striding through it as, behind her, Carlos took the barrel of apples he was holding and rolled them down the hallway, the Auradon Kids diving and grabbing an apple before biting into them and running off to go do something._

_Mal casually went over to her locker and leaned against it, one hand holding an apple and the other one holding her spray paint can. Jane curiously skipped over to her in her cheerleading outfit, her head tilted to the side._

_“Crashing the party, guess they lost my invitation.” she sang as she held out the apple for Jane to take, a coy and mischievous grin on her face._

_Jane took the apple and her eyes widened after she took a bite of it. She then snatched the spray can from Mal’s grip with a determined look._

_“Friendly reminder:” Jane smacked the can into the locker, leaving a dent in it, “got my own kind of persuasion.” the fae sang, her ice blue eyes flashing with something indescribable._

_As Jane ran off, Carlos slid the barrel across the ground, causing the Auradon Kids to all leap over the barrel as it passed benearth them before they scattered._

_“Look likes this place could use a bit of misbehaviour.” Carlos sang as he went over to where Ben was standing._

_Carlos gave Ben an apple, a coy grin on his face. The King took a bite out of the apple, and, with a grin, pulled Carlos into a rough kiss before taking off his tie abruptly and throwing it away as he ran off. The de Vil boy smugly nodded as he walked over to where Mal was._

_“Happily ever after with a little flavour.” He sang snarkily as his arm wrapped around Mal’s waist and they walked away._

_Suddenly, Mal was walking over to the front lawn, where a bunch of the band kids were all practicing for some event. Jay was standing there, tossing an apple up and down in his hand. He then chucked one of the apples at one of the band members, causing him to jump and yelp in surprise._

_“Bad to the bone with even worse intentions.” he sang with a wolfish grin as he walked toward where Doug was._

_Jay then tossed Doug the apple, who clumsily caught it. He then brought it up to his mouth and took a bite out of it. Doug’s eyes widened with excitement as he threw down the trumpet that he was holding and then stomped down on it hard, causing it to dent._

_“We’re gonna steal the show and leave them all defenseless.” Doug sang as Jay wrapped an arm around his shoulder as the half-dwarf took one of the other band members’ pocket watch and turned to kiss Jay._

_Right as they were about to make-out, the scene warped to a classroom, where Evie had put an apple on everyone’s desk, except for Aziz’s, and then went up to Fairy Godmother’s podium and placed an apple on it._

_“A fairytale life can be oh-so overrated.” she sang with a cooing tone as she went back to where Aziz was sitting._

_Evie then sat down on Aziz’s lap and put the apple in Aziz’s surprised open mouth. The Arabic boy reflexively took a bite out of it and a fire lit in his eyes as he got up, pulling Evie close to his one side as he took the apple out of his mouth and threw it at the back of Chad’s head._

_“So raise your voices,” a giant grin appeared on Aziz’s face as Fairy Godmother took a bite out of the apple, “and let’s get it activated!” he sang with a wild pose._

_Evie and Aziz climbed onto one of the tables as everyone took the papers that were on the desks and threw them into the air, sending them all over the room._

_“Long! Live! Having some fun!” everyone in the classroom, including Mal, Evie, and Aziz, sang, dancing around the classroom._

_Suddenly, Mal was warped back into the hallway with Carlos and Jane, where a lot of the guys were wrestling and Ben was hollering at them with his left arm wrapped around Carlos’s chest. The girls all yelled happily, seemed to be enjoying themselves, and Jane was holding onto Carlos’s left hand as she spray painted “DOWN WITH FAIRY GODMOTHER” on the lockers._

_“We take what we want!” Everyone sang in the hallway, briefly pausing to pump an arm in the air._

_Mal was warped back to where Jay and Doug were. The various band members were picking up the apples and eating them as the two boys watched on, admiring the various pieces of jewelry that they had stolen from the group as the band members all started shoving and fighting with one another._

_“There’s so many ways to be wicked!” Jay, Doug, and Mal all sang with grin on their faces._

_Mal was warped back to where Carlos, Ben, and Jane, were. Carlos was suggestively dancing with Ben while Jane finished up her masterpiece by signing her name at the bottom of it, a proud grin on her face as she faced Mal and pulled her into a deep kiss._

_“With us, evil lives on!” all the people in the hallway sang._

_Mal was warped back with Aziz and Evie, where the two were being lifted onto the main platform. Evie posed in a dignified manner as Aziz went and wrote a W and a D on the blackboard._

_“The right side of wrong!” all of the people in the classroom sang gleefully._

_“There are-!”_

_Mal was in the hallway, on the shoulders of a crowd of kids, alongside Jane, Ben, and Carlos._

_“So many ways-!”_

_Mal was now outside with Doug and Jay as they egged on the bandmembers to wrestle each other._

_“To be wicked!”_

_Mal was now back inside the classroom on the platform, where Evie pulled her into a kiss and Aziz wrapped an arm around her hips. She giggled as she watched the chaos that occured in the classroom: throwing and burning various objects in the room, incoherent yelling, and suggestive, sporadic dancing._

_“Apple! Apple! Dip! Dip! Want to try it? Tick! Tick!” Evie and Mal sang as they both grinned widely, their eyes meeting._

_“Come on! Take a bite! Be bold!” Aziz sang with a grin, taking a bite of his unfinished apple for emphasis._

_“Change the way that the story’s told!” all three of them sang, holding up their apples triumphantly._

_Suddenly, Mal was warped into the cafeteria, where she and Evie were handing out candy apples on a stick to the various Auradon Kids. She smirked as Lonnie walked up to them, a giant grin on her face._

_“This time, the dark is finally getting your attention.” Mal sang as she waved at Lonnie as she walked off obliviously._

_Suddenly, the two are warped back to the classroom, where Evie picks up the Auradon textbook and holds it up as Fairy Godmother plays Chad’s leg like an air guitar._

_“We’re wicked by the book,” she then tore the book in half and let the shredded remains fall onto the floor, “and class is back in session.” she sang as she walked over to Aziz, who had taken the silver brooch from Fairy Godmother and was admiring it in the light._

_Once more, Mal was warped to outside of the school, where Jay was leaning against the wall, Doug in his arm and the cheerleaders, including Jane, were all surrounding them and dancing._

_“You like it?” Jay then pulled Jane close and then kissed her hard on the lips before pulling back, licking his lips, “Steal it!” He then placed a kiss on Doug’s lips, “Gotta beat ‘em to the treasure!” he sang with a wide grin on his face._

_Mal was suddenly warped to the small gazebo located in Auradon Prep, where King Adam and Queen Belle were sitting down on the bench. Carlos was juggling three apples and threw two of them at the royal couple._

_“A rite of passage?” Carlos smirked as the royals took a bite out of their apples, “Bad just doesn’t get much better!” he sang loudly._

_“Long! Live!” everyone in the classroom sang._

_“Having some fun!” Carlos sang with a grin as Adam and Belle started to dance._

_“We take what we want!” everyone in the classroom sang._

_“There are so many ways to be wicked!” Carlos said as he took ahold of Mal and then dipped her with a grin._

_Suddenly, Mal was warped right next to the flagpole, where her “Long Live Evil” logo was painted onto a purple flag. She then took ahold the cord into her hands, taking in a deep breath._

_“Mother always knows best.” she sang with a bittersweet tone as she pulled the cords so the flag went up._

_She was warped into the classroom, where everything else seemed muted as Evie leafed through a book on the podium._

_“Show her. Pass every test.” Evie sang with a sad look on her face._

_Mal was then warped into the hallway, where it was deserted, sans Carlos, who had headphones on his head. He then sharply fell back against the locker as he gripped the headphones and his ears._

_“Hear her,” he then ripped off the headphones and looked pleadingly at Mal, “voice in my head!” he sang, his voice sounding so broken and almost angry._

_Mal was suddenly outside, where Jay was examining a small pocket knife with a snake as the handle, looking rather bitter._

_“Evil is the only,” he sang, turning his attention to Mal as he put away the knife._

_“Real way to live.” the Core Four sang as they all came together, holding hands with hopeful looks at each other._

_Suddenly, a whole crowd of Auradon kids appeared in front of them, looking excited and determined. Though, she could have sworn she spotted some all-too familiar Isle faces within the crowd. However, she just ignored it as she proudly grinned at the crowd._

_“We’ve got all the ways to be-!”_

_Cheers erupted from the loud crowd._

_“W-I-C-K-E-D!”_

_The crowd got even more rowdy at that._

_“We’ve got all the ways to be-!”_

_The cheers were almost deafening at this point._

_“W-I-C-K-E-D!”_

_“Yeah!” Mal sang loudly, closing her eyes as she felt her heart pouring out._

_“Long! Live! Having some fun! We take what we want! There are so many ways to be wicked! With! Us! Evil Lives on! The right side of wrong! There are so many ways to be wicked!” everyone present sang, their voices in an almost deafening chorus._

_Everyone cheered as they danced and expressed who they really were: Doug and Aziz freely danced and kissed each other, Jane and Evie twirled and spun around each other in a complex dance, and Carlos and Jay helped other kids have fun, even if they couldn’t dance._

_“Yeah!” Carlos yelled happily as even the adults came outside with reckless grins on their faces._

_“We’ve got all the ways to be! W-I-C-K-E-D! We’ve got all the ways to be! W-I-C-K-E-D! We’ve got all the ways to be! W-I-C-K-E-D! We’ve got all the ways to be!” everyone sang._

_“So many ways to be wicked!” Mal sang as she threw her apple._

_Everyone cheered around her as everyone threw their apples into the air and everything faded to black…_

...and was brought back into the light by the bright flashes of cameras. Mal blinked several times as she was snapped out of her fantasy. She looked over as she saw Jane looking concernedly at her, her blue eyes glittering with concern. Jane opened her mouth to question whether or not she was okay when suddenly the crowd of reporters all sprung to life.

“Mal, please, over here, Mal!” one of the male reporters said, waving his hand.

“Only three days until Cotillion! Did you think that you or your friends would be members of the Court?” one of the female reporters asked, sounding overly curious about that.

“I-!”

Mal started to respond but was cut off by another reporter.

“How does it feel to be one of the most envied girls in Auradon?” one of the male reporters asked.

“Well-!”

“Do you like being a brunette?” a second female reporter asked.

“Actually-!”

“Is your mother still a lizard?” a third female reporter asked.

Suddenly, much to her relief, Ben waded his way through the crowd and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. Jane helped her further relax by squeezing her hand comfortingly. Mal glanced down the line of other kids and saw what each one did to try to comfort/calm her: Carlos flashed her a nervous smile, Jay offered her a flirtatious wink, Aziz grinned cockily at her as he gestured suggestively, Doug rolled his eyes at Aziz but smiled kindly at her, and Evie smiled softly with her eyes glittering with love.

“We’ll inform you of when or if that changes.” Ben said diplomatically, nervously glancing at Mal.

“Do you ever get jealous of the fact that you share your girlfriend with 3 other boys and 2 other girls?”

The question made Ben tense and a type of rage that Mal rarely saw in his eyes flash in them. However, his body then relaxed as his grip tightened on Mal in an attempt to steady himself.

“That’s none of your business.” he said with a clipped tone and a tight smile.

Immediately, the crowd of reporters got even louder. However, Mal’s attention was pulled away to Ben as he took ahold of her free hand and squeezed it hard, a loving smile on his face. She smiled and then leaned her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat steadily in his chest.

Suddenly, the crowd was hushed as Mrs. Goodwill stepped forward, her poise dignified with the slightest hint of annoyance.

“This is still a school, so you all are either skipping or trespassing.” she said with a sickly sweet tone of voice.

Jane giggled as her mother repeatedly shushed the crowd until they left. Sighing. Mrs. Goodwill, turned toward the group, a kind look on her face.

“I hope they didn’t make you all feel that uncomfortable. See you later.” she said with a curtsey.

“Bye, Mrs. Goodwill.” Most of the group said, sans Jane, who said, “See you, Mom”.

The group then let out a collective sigh of relief followed by a weak giggle. Ben then squeezed Mal’s hand as he glanced over at the other kids in the group.

“Don't pay any attention to them.” He said reassuringly, a comforting smile on his face.

“Easier said than done when they follow you everywhere.” Carlos commented with a slight chuckle.

“True, true.” Ben hummed as he pushed some of Mal’s hair out of her face.

He then let go of Mal’s hands as he went to each person in the relationship and did a reassuring and comforting gesture for each: a gentle kiss on the forehead for Jane, ruffling Carlos’s hair, giving Aziz a “manly” hug, giving Jay a brofist before going for a hug, extravagantly taking Doug’s hand and kissing the top of it, and kissing Evie on the lips.

It was funny: less than 3 months ago, Ben was very confused and unsure about how polyamory worked. Now he was behaving as if he had been doing it years, which was very relieving for her personally, as she was concerned that he wouldn't be able to adjust to him being tied for first with 3—now four—other people in her heart. And Mal knew that, although there were—not including Mal and Ben themselves—a total of six other people in the relationship, Ben loved each one of them equally.

“Hey, Jane, Mal? You want to go to my room and just hang out while working on the Cotillion dresses?” Evie asked suddenly, looking at the other two girls curiously.

“Sure.” Mal said with a shrug.

“Okay.” Jane said with a nervous smile.

Jane turned toward Carlos and gently kissed him before waving goodbye to everyone as she followed Evie to her room. Mal briefly paused in front of Ben before she ended up just waving, her heart heavy as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dissociation with no breathing


	3. Chapter 2 - Fitting (In More Than One Way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Evie figure out that Mal's not okay.
> 
>  
> 
> Jane POV

Jane watched as Evie fiddled around with something on the back of Mal’s dress, noticing how uncomfortable Mal was with all of the adjustments and having to stay still for so long. As she was sketching out the train of Lonnie’s _cheongsam_ , she heard the back of the dress zip up and Mal gasp in what was most definitely pain.

“Evie, I can’t breathe!” she said, her voice sounding strained and annoyed.

“Sorry, babe! Let me fix it real quick.” Evie apologized, sounding concerned for her.

Jane smiled as Evie leaned down and unzipped the dress, causing Mal to sigh loudly in relief. The two fae met eyes and then giggled a little as Jane shrugged apologetically. Evie then stood back up as she once more zipped up the dress.

This time, Mal seemed very comfortable in it and it still accentuated her beautiful curves in a way that made Jane’s heart flutter in her chest like a trapped bird. However, Jane noticed that the uncomfortable look on her face, which made her think that it wasn’t just the dress that was bothering her.

“Can you breathe now?” Evie asked, leaning her head on Mal’s shoulder.

Mal sighed, looking tired and somewhat upset.

“Physically, yes. Emotionally, no.” she commented offhandedly, playing with the top layer of her dress.

“What’s wrong?” the blue-haired girl asked, sounding concerned and a tad scared.

Mal’s eyes wouldn’t meet either of her girlfriend’s eyes and instead looked off in the distance. Jane followed her gaze and saw that it was lingering on her old jacket from when she had first arrived in Auradon.

“Hey, Evie?” Mal asked, absently twisting Aziz’s locket that was around her neck.  
  
“What is it?” Evie asked, taking ahold of her hands and looking into her eyes with the same type of love that she had when she looked at Ben and Doug.

“Do you ever think about what’s going on right now on the Isle?” Mal blurted out.

She then flinched at her own outburst, took her hands back, and turned away, hugging herself. Evie’s face went through various emotions, most noticeably fear, before settling on a confused but sympathetic look on her face. She then wrapped an arm around Mal’s waist, pulling her close.

“You want to talk about it?” she asked, her voice soft and gentle.

But, right as Mal opened her mouth to answer, the TV, which had been playing soft music on the main channel, suddenly blared to life as the news came on. Jane looked over at the feed and got up, going over to where Evie and Mal had gotten down off the pedestal and were standing behind Evie’s desk.

A feed of their dinner with Aziz’s parents, Aladdin and Jasmine, as well as Aziz’s older sibling, Kudu, showed on the screen, but the main focus, for some god awful reason, was on all of the IKs, who were all clumped together for the dinner. And, to make matters even worse, they showed them at the most unfavourable of moments: Mal was spitting out something into her napkin and putting it on her lap, Jay was making suggestive movements with his food, Carlos was hoarding a basket of bread, and Evie was cleaning up a thing of grape juice that she spilled.

But, at that dinner, the AKs weren’t the most ladylike or gentlemanly either: Jane had somehow managed to light her food on fire without using her magic, Aziz was making the same exact suggestive movements with his food that Jay was, Kudu kept on trying to get their brother to stop, Ben just kept on letting out undignified laughs at everything, and Doug nearly choked on his food multiple times because of all of the other events at the table.

“ _As the royal octet continues their tour of the kingdom, they dined with Sultan Aladdin, Sultana Jasmine, and the heiress of Agrabah, Kudu_.” The reporter said, panning over briefly to focus on each face as they were mentioned.

Jane couldn’t help but feel a spike of anger at Kudu’s blatant misgendering, as they had been identifying as nonbinary for nearly 11 years so all of Auradon knew, or should know, by this point to refer to them as “Heir of Agrabah” and with they/them pronouns. It was almost as bad as some of the adults sometimes “slipping up” and calling Jane “John”, even though she had been Jane for 4 years.

“ _Four months ago…_ ” Jane blinked in surprise, as she had forgotten that it had been nearly 4 months since all of them had gotten together, “ _No one thought King Ben and his harem,_ ” Jane could have heard she heard a growl from Mal at the word ‘harem’. “ _from the wrong side of the bridge would last._ ” The reporter practically sneered, as most of the media did whenever the Core Four were brought up.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Jane said sarcastically as she went to go lie down on Evie’s bed and start working on the dress that Sokanon had asked her to match her girlfriend, Lonnie,’s dress.

“ _They all must be counting the days until the Royal Cotillion…_ ” The reporter continued with a slightly sarcastic tone to her voice.

As Jane was sketching out Sokanon’s body shape, she heard Mal gasp and the rustling of the large skirt as she sat down on her bed. Looking up, Jane saw her take two books into her hand, one being titled “Ladylike Manners”...and the other being her spellbook. Raising an eyebrow but not actually commenting on it, she sighed and continued to sketch out the drawing.

“ _Read it fast at lightning speed. Remember everything I need._ ” Mal chanted softly before the sound of flipping pages started.

“Mal, sweetie, I thought you said you were going to stop doing magic.” Evie said, not sounding accusatory, only slightly disappointed.

Jane looked up to see Mal holding the Manners book and trailing her finger across each page at a speed that made it obvious that she was using a spell. Evie was sitting next to her, one hand twirling Mal’s hair while the other rested daintily on Mal’s lap.

“I’ve tried so hard, babe. But…” Mal trailed off, sounding ashamed in herself as she continued the spell.

“I know, honey. How about after Cotillion, we’ll see about finally getting you off of magic? Would that be okay with you?” Evie asked, a sympathetic and loving smile on her face

“...that would be nice.” Mal replied quietly, leaning against her girlfriend as she continued the spell.

The three sat in a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the chattering TV, the flipping of pages, and the scratching of Jane’s pencil on her sketchbook paper. Eventually, the flipping stopped and Mal closed the book with a sigh.

“E, do you ever miss running wild and breaking all the rules?” The purple-haired fae asked with a tired look.

“Do you?” Jane asked from where she was lying down, surprising herself with how much emotion was in her own voice.

“...kind of, yeah.” Mal admitted, sounding heartbroken.

Evie looked like she was about to comment when, once more, the TV interrupted them by blaring obnoxiously as another news story came on. Rolling her eyes, Jane looked over at the TV, seeing what nitpicking, exaggerated garbage they were going to show of her, her girlfriends, and her boyfriends was. However, to her pleasant surprise, it was a small picnic between the 8 of them, which had happened shortly after all of Auradon found out that the Isle Kids loved certain things that weren’t available on the Isle.

“ _Since Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay have revealed their love of strawberries, chocolate, blackberries, and pomegranates, they have received cartons upon cartons of fresh batches of the aforementioned items from their loyal fans_ .” the reporter said somewhat sourly, obviously not liking that a), she actually had to report something nice about the VKs, and b) that the VKs had supporters in Auradon. 

The feed showed each Isle Kid sharing their preferred treat with their “paired off” person: Mal with Ben, Carlos with Jane, Evie with Doug, and Jay with Aziz. They were all laughing and chatting about things that had recently happened at school which, at the time, was the break-up between Audrey and Chad and the getting together of Lonnie and Sokanon. It was heartwarming to see this scene replayed for all of Auradon to see.

“ _Here they all are enjoying a bite to eat with the rest of their polyamorous group._ ” the reporter continued, causing some of the happy feeling to go away at the wording of that.

“How can the media turn the sweetest thing into something horrible with just a few off words?” Jane asked, somewhat mystified by that fact.

Mal and Evie both giggled, causing her to flush with pride and happiness. Turning off the news and turning on the pop station of the radio, the three got back to work as they started chatting about how fun it was going to be to see all of the girls’ heads turn when they all enter Cotillion and, soon, the spellbook and the news stories were quickly forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane is super gay and subtly sassy. Thanks for coming to my Ted Talks.


	4. Chapter 3 - Flirting (Or, At Least an Attempt at It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia notices multiple attempts of flirting gone wrong and just wants to do her job.
> 
>  
> 
> Thalia POV

“Hey, Jay!”

“Hi, Aziz!”

Thalia rolled her eyes at all of the girls tripping over themselves to flirt with Aziz and Jay, even though they were clearly holding hands and holding onto Evie by an arm wrapped around her waist and Carlos by an arm wrapped around his shoulders, respectively.

It was kind of pathetic, and somewhat fetishizing, to expect the two boys to be open to a  _ ménages à trois _ because not only was Jay pansexual, but also they were already in a polyamorous relationship with 3 girls and 3 other guys, so it  _ obviously  _ meant that they were open to doing it with people other than their s/o’s.

However, the one who didn’t seem to be actually flirting with the two was Jordan, who seemed to be asking Jay and Aziz something. She seemed rather embarrassed and annoyed by whatever they said, as they started to laugh a little at her before replying with something else.

Steeling her nerves, Thalia took in a deep breath and then approached the group, her shoulders back and a wide smile on her face.

“Sorry to interrupt you guys from getting to class, but the decorating crew still needs to know which things you all want for Cotillion.” She said apologetically, holding her tablet close to here.

“You can ask me anything your heart desires, babe.” Jay said with an exaggerated wink and a “flirtatious” grin.

Thalia rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly with her tablet, causing him to yelp and his s/o’s to giggle.

“All of us know that you’re taken and I’m a lesbian.” She said with a slightly teasing tone of voice.

“Could you read off the items?” Mal asked, sounding tired.

“Oh, right! Sorry!” Thalia apologized before looking at her tablet and put her pen under the first item on the list, “Chair swags?”

“Gold ribbon with blue hydrangeas.” 

“Entry banner?”

“Red with gold letters.”

“Twinkle lights?”

“Blue-green.”

“Napkin designs?”

“White napkins with each one of our symbol’s in black in the corner.”

“Table bunting?”

“Flags with our main colors alternating.”

“Aaand party favours?”

Thalia glanced up at Mal, who looked like she was about to drop down dead. She cleared her throat and the fae’s abnormally acid green eyes suddenly snapped to the Romani’s face. Mal’s eyes returned back to their normal grayish hazel as her panicked  expression quickly faded into one that radiated pure exhaustion.

“I...pencil toppers?” Mal suggested with a tired sigh.

“Alright! Thank you guys so much!” Thalia said with a cheerful grin.

Suddenly, Jordan moved over from where she was standing next to Doug and attempted to give Thalia a suave grin that was very similar to Jay’s. It was kind of amusing to see her crush to try to impress her, even though she had impressed and won Thalia’s heart years ago.

“Hey, can I have your number because I lost mine?” Jordan said with a “seductive” tone of voice.

Oh god.

Jordan used literally one of the lamest pick-up lines that she could have ever used.

Thankfully, Thalia had mastered how to conceal her emotions and thoughts years ago so she was able to prevent herself from laughing at the botched flirt attempt.

“Jam, you have my number in your phone already. Also, you can just scroll to the top of your contacts and it’ll tell you what it is.” she said with an “innocent” look on her face as she held her tablet to her chest.

Jay then literally wheezed-laughed as Jordan’s face grew red with embarrassment and Aziz shook his head with a chuckle. The slightest hint of a smile pulled at Thalia’s lips at the amusement and joking sympathy on everyone’s faces at Jordan’s failed attempt at trying to flirt as well as Thalia’s “innocent” response.

“What’s all the laughter about?” Lonnie asked curiously as she walked over from where she and her friends were all standing.

“I’ll tell you later.” Evie said with a slight chuckle.

“By the way, is me and Sokanon’s fitting session still on?” Lonnie suddenly asked, sounding very excited for it.

“Of course! Wouldn’t want you two dancing in your bathrobes, after all!” Evie said happily with a giggle.

“Implying we have bathrobes.” Sokanon said deadpan as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s waist.

Immediately, the more “openly naughty” side of the friend group began to laugh-wheeze at the suggestive comment and the more “secretly naughty” side of the friend group started to sputter and try to say why that was inappropriate.

However, in the middle of the laughter, Thalia noticed that Ben was starting to walk over. Immediately, she went over to him, taking out her tablet pen and opened her art program. Ben stopped, a look of confusion on his face until it melted into one of realization.

“Hey, Ben! So, me, Celestine, and the rest of the Art and Theatre clubs are almost done with all of the murals but we need the tiniest details cleared up.” Thalia said, opening the folder with all of the almost finished murals in it.

“Alright, what are they?” Ben asked, sounding a mix of curious and exasperated.

“Alright! So, for the Jay mural, Celestine wants to make his eyes bright red, because that’s the color of his magic as well as his dad’s main color scheme. Should we go for that or…?”

Thalia looked up at the prince as he looked carefully at the mural, taking in every detail of the portrait. He then shook his head, looking back up at her.

“Go with the natural brown. He doesn’t like his dad or his magic, really.” Ben said adamantly with an apologetic smile.

“Alright,” Thalia noted down to tell Celestine about the eye color before moving onto the next mural, “so, Carina can’t decide on a specific blue to make Evie’s hair. Currently, the ones who would look the best are these three.” she pulled up the three shades of blue, “Which one do you think would look the best?” When he tapped on the shade that he liked the best, Thalia then went onto the next one, “So this is the most tricky one, mainly because his hair is tricky as hell, but Carlos’s white to black ratio for his hair is hard to manage. What would you suggest I do?” Thalia asked, looking up at the King.

But, with this question, he looked genuinely stumped on how to solve this problem. However, a look of realization crossed his face and he smiled at her.

“Ask Freddie. She’s his half-sister, after all.”

“Oh my god, why didn’t I think of that earlier? Alright, so there’s currently a debate between Ruby and Evren about whether or not her eyes should be a grayish blue or a flat our ice blue. Do you think they should go with one of them or do you have another suggestion?”

“Ice blue.”

“Alright, now here’s the biggest one: Mal’s eyes. What color should they be?”

“Bright green. Like leaf green.”

Ben’s voice was starting to get even more clipped as he obviously got very impatient. Thalia decided that the color schemes for the outfits weren’t that important so she just smiled widely at the King.

“Alright! And that’s everything! I’m so sorry to tear you away from your significant others! Have a nice day!” She said with a curtsey before moving away.

However, she paused and looked back at King Ben going over to his significant others. They all greeted him loving and they all exchanged pleasantry and affection before resuming conversation. With a slight jealous pang in her chest, Thalia turned back around and went to go look for Freddie to ask her about the one mural.


	5. Chapter 4 - Chad, Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug swears to all of the gods that he's going to strangle Chad Charming
> 
> Doug POV

“Can we add peacock feathers? I bet no one’s going to have those at Cotillion!”

It took all of Doug’s self-restraint not to groan in exasperation at Chad’s obliviousness to fashion and how things clashed with each other. Thankfully, however, he was facing away from Chad so he didn’t have to see the obnoxious look on the prince’s face as well as conceal his own annoyed one.

“Chad,”

Doug could hear both the exasperation in Evie’s voice as well as the sound that was usually made when her hands clasped like they always did when she was annoyed,

“...when I look at you, all I can see is… ‘king’. And fake fur...fake fur says it all.” she said with a type of praise that only seemed backhanded if you truly knew her.

Both of the pauses in Evie’s sentences made Doug think that she definitely wanted to say something else entirely but didn’t because she wanted to get paid for making his outfit. And, when Doug swiveled to look at her, she radiated a feeling of exhaustion that wasn’t shown her pose and voice. He could also see from where he was that Jane, who was sitting on Evie’s bed, was just barely holding back laughter behind her sketchbook.

“Loud and clear.” Doug commented, trying his best to make his voice less sarcastic and more realistic.

Thankfully, not only was Chad a thick-headed guy, but Jay also happened to pop his head in at that eact moment, causing Doug to sigh quietly and murmur a quick prayer of thanks under his breath.

“Amphitheater in five!” Jay called in.

The Arabic boy sent in a flirtatious wink to his s/o’s in the room before leaving. Doug felt a flustered blush fight it’s way onto his face and saw that both Jane and Evie giggled, tucking strands of their hair behind their ears. Chad, on the other hand, seemed annoyed and unimpressed by his invasion.

“Why did the coach make him captain instead of me? I’m obviously better.” Chad sneered, fluffing the fake fur on his cloak.

Doug had to physically hold his tongue with his teeth in order not to comment that Jay had beat Chad in a fair duel and had won the captain position fair and square.

“‘King Chad’, though. I like that much better.” Chad chuckled, “You know who else would like that?” Chad asked with a grin.

“Who?” Jane asked curiously from where she was.

“Audrey.”

Chad’s face fell as he remembered his break-up with his 4 month long relationship. However, none of the other kids in the room had much sympathy for them, as Audrey was in a happy relationship with Anxelin and she had moved on from her bitchy ways as well as her ex-boyfriend.

Chad, however, was still stuck on his ex-girlfriend _and_ he was still a douche.

“She would.” Jane said sarcastically, though Chad seemed oblivious to the fact that it was that, as he nodded in agreement.

“Chad, let’s go.”

Jay popped in again, this time looking more annoyed and not going away. Chad sighed forlornly and got off the pedestal, causing Evie to reach forward and grab the cloak. The prince then bent down, picked up his bag, and then left with Jay, who patted him on the back.

“It’s just-” Evie started to say with a small smile.

“Not a lot of there-there.” all three of them said at the same time before dissolving into giggles.

“Someone’s not taking his permanent break-up with Audrey well.” Jane commented as she got off of the bed and walked over to where Doug was sitting.

“Not at all.” Evie agreed as she went over to her girlfriend and boyfriend.

“By the way, guys?” the two girls made sounds of interest as he opened up one of the programs on his laptop, “I’ve been doing the numbers for making all of these outfits. And, after we finish doing all of them,” he pulled up the final number on the screen, “,this is how much we’ll have in total.” Doug said as he leaned back so that the other two could see it.

Jane wolf-whistled while Evie laughed in this mixture of excitement and surprise.

“No wonder people work. What are we going to do with all of this money?” Evie asked, looking from one to the other.

“Well...if we save it up, we could always buy that castle that you’ve always wanted.” Jane suggested with a half-joking, half-serious look on her face.

Evie smiled and then took ahold of Jane and Doug’s hands, rubbing the backs of them with her thumbs as she swayed them back and forth ever so subtly.

“Why would I need a castle when I have you two and the rest of our group?” Evie asked with a giggle, leaning on Jane.

Jane visibly blushed and then excused herself to go to go watch the R.O.A.R practice, causing both Doug and Evie to giggle. They then continued to design the other outfits, commenting about certain details on each other’s outfits once in awhile.


	6. Chapter 5 - Practice (AKA Chad, Why: The Sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan gets to witness two gals kick ass and take names.
> 
> Oh and she fails at flirting with her crush for the second time in the same day.
> 
>  
> 
> Jordan POV.

Jordan smiled as she watched Thalia chat with the other cheerleaders in the balcony. Leaning on the railing, it took all of her willpower to actually look down at the practice instead of looking in a lovesick manner at her oblivious crush.

Down below, the group of guys were are fighting as Jay yelled out tips and tricks as he fought, which Jordan personally thought was dumb but somehow he still was knocking out a bunch of the guys.

Well, there  _ was  _ a reason that he was the captain.

However, suddenly, when there were only two people in the ring, two other people jumped into the ring and started to fight the two remaining one. It was almost like watching a dance: the two newcomers twirled and spun in order to avoid attacks and then they would strike like vipers to attack. The two people who were originally in the ring were soon knocked out, leaving the newcomers to dance around each other.

The two were so evenly matched stroke for stroke that Jordan leaned forward in anticipation to see who would win. Suddenly, the one disarmed the other with a quick blow and pointed their sword at the other newcomer’s throat. However, in another quick motion, the one who had been disarmed kicked the other’s one hand, causing them to yelp and drop the sword and dived to get the dropped sword and pointed it at the other’s throat.

“Well done, guys!” Jay said with a laugh, clapping as he walked into the ring.

The newcomer that had originally disarmed the other took off their helmet…to reveal that it was Sokanon, a proud look on her face.

“Babe?” a girl’s voice asked, sounding very surprised.

Suddenly, the other newcomer took of their helmet...to reveal that it was Lonnie, a surprised and somewhat baffled look on her face. Immediately, the crowd started to cheer both Lonnie and Sokanon’s names, definitely pleasantly surprised by this turn of events. The two girls shook their heads as they obviously laughed, though Jordan couldn’t hear them over the sheer volume of the crowd, and then shared a brief kiss before parting, though Sokanon kept an arm wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist.

“You should put us on the team.” the Powhatan girl said with casual yet determined look on her face.

“Hey, w-what?!”

Jordan groaned quietly as Chad walked over to the three, a look of disbelief on his face. Sokanon looked annoyed and unimpressed, as was Lonnie, while Jay looked confused and his face and posture reeked of “dude what the hell”.

“No, no, no. We'll-- We'll be the laughing stock of the league. A-And what's gonna happen next? We'll have girls playing tourney?” Chad said with a laugh, looking as if what he said was abnormal.

However, right as Lonnie opened her mouth, no doubt about to protest to the misogyny coming from his mouth, the sound of the doors opened echoed through the now deathly quiet amphitheater. And, soon, three people walked into the ring: Training R.O.A.R Coach Fa-Li, R.O.A.R Coach King, and Jordan’s father, Tourney Coach Jenkins.

Coach Fa-Li, also known as Shui Fa-Li, looked very confused about what had been going on, obviously trying to glean what was going on by everyone’s facial expressions and postures. Coach King, also known as Grumpy King, on the other hand, looked vaguely annoyedーthen again, when wasn’t he?ーand also a tad confused about what was going on, though he was a lot more subtle at trying to play off like he knew what was going on. Jordan’s dad was the only one who immediately understood what was going on as he visibly sighed and muttered something under his breath.

“What’s going on here?” Shui asked, sounding authoritative and clueless at the same time.

“Jay is suggesting that these two girls,” Chad said ‘girls’ as if it was a curse word, “join the R.O.A.R team, even though that it would make an embarrassment out of us and it would be against the rules.” Chad said, as if he was expecting the coaches to be on his side.

The three coaches all looked at each other, giving looks of “is this kid serious?”, followed by shrugs. Grumpy then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he faced Chad, whose chest was puffed up in pride and self-assurance.

“Charming, the other teams in the championship lifted the ‘no girls allowed’ rules a few months before the Villain Kids started coming here.” the coach said, sounding exhausted and annoyed.

“Plus most of the Olympus teams’ members are nonbinary!” one of the Auradon KidsーEvren if Jordan was remembering properlyーshouted from where they were, planting a hand on their hip.

“There is that, too. So, there is no problem with these two young ladies joining, though one would have to be an extra member in case one of you get sick.” Grumpy said with a rare smile at the two girls.

“I would be willing to stand on the sidelines and let Lan have the position.” Sokanon immediately said, giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

“Alright. Glad that’s settled.” Grumpy turned around and started to walk away before turning back to face Chad, who looked flabbergasted by the whole exchange, “And, Charming, if you have any issues with fighting against two girls, then you can talk to me privately about it.” he said before leaving.

Coach Jenkins followed Grumpy out, though he did give Jordan a knowing wink before leaving. Shui immediately went over to his little sister and congratulated her quietly, causing the crowd to slowly disband. Though, Jordan could have sworn that Sokanon made a threatening gesture toward Chad as he left, causing him to pale and run away faster.

The genie then turned and saw that Thalia was alone, noting something down on her notepad. Jordan took in a deep breath and went over to her crush, folding her hands behind her to keep them from doing something that she would regret.

“Hey, Thalia.” Jordan said, trying her best to make her voice honeyed and seductive.

The Romani looked up, her hazel eyes clouded with something that Jordan couldn’t name, a tired but happy smile on her face.

“Hey, Jam. What’s up?” she asked, her voice sounding strained.

“Nothing much. What about you?”

“Too much, to be honest. We were gonna go with the red and gold banners for Cotillion, but now we can't find the right shade of red that won’t clash with all of the other colors.”

Thalia let out a long winded sigh, as she had probably waiting to vent to someone for the longest time. Edging closer, Jordan could see a giant list written in Thalia’s tiny print that was so long it went into two columns.

“Oh that sucks. Do you need help with all of this?”

Jordan tapped the list with her finger, her head tilted to the side curiously. Thalia’s eyes met hers and were suddenly flooded with relief and happiness.

“Oh god yes! Audrey and Anxelin are still on the spa vacation with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, and they won’t get back until the day of Cotillion, and Jane is part of the couple so she can’t help that much with decorating either!”

“Just tell me which things you need done and your wish will be my command.”

Jordan bowed extravagantly and looked up with a small smirk, feeling proud of that line. However, much to her disappointment, Thalia hadn’t seemed to notice the play on words and was looking through the list.

“Alright, so could you get the color issue sorted out with the banners, order the chair swagsーwhich are gold ribbon with blue hydrangeas, by the wayー, and make sure that Carina actually ordered the twinkle lights? I would do all of that myself but, as you can see, I’m super busy.” Thalia said with an apologetic smile, holding her clipboard to her chest.

“Of course. Anything to help.” Jordan said with a soft sigh and a smile.

Suddenly, Thalia pulled her into a hug, making her blush and stiffen in surprise. But, by the time that Jordan could actually react to it, Thalia had already let go and was walking away.

“Thanks so much, Jordan! You’re a lifesaver!” she said in a singsong manner as she disappeared.

Jordan’s shoulders slumped as she sighed before straightening again when she heard someone laugh. Confusion playing across her face, she looked around and, after seeing no one, leaned over the railing to see who it was. Much to her embarrassment, Carlos was standing on top of one of the barriers, his helmet under his one arm and his sword in the other hand, a knowing smirk on his face.

“It just would have been rude to ask her out when she was so busy, you know?” she defended herself, leaning on the railing.

“Yeah, that was the only thing holding you back.” Carlos commented sarcastically with a small laugh.

Jordan puffed out one cheek as she jumped over the railing and floated safely to the ground and started to argue with him about the situation as they walked toward the dormitories, Dude following them the whole way.


	7. Chapter 6 - Honesty (Is the Best Policy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos comforts his girlfriend and reveals something about himself to her and Jordan.
> 
> Carlos POV

“How to get out of the friendzone.” Carlos said aloud as he typed in “how to ask out a busy girl”.

Him, Jordan, and Dude were all lying on his bed as they looked up tips for how Jordan should ask out Thalia, who was super busy due to all of the stress put on her because of Cotillion. Jordan was floating in the air and juggling some of Carlos and Jay’s pillows using her magic, as she needed to release some magical energy and she was flat out bored. Carlos was propped up on his bed with a few pillows and his laptop was on his lap. Dude was curled up on Carlos’s right side and was attempting to nap.

“Oh shut up. It took you how many months for you to ask out our s/o’s?” Jordan grumbled as she tossed one of the pillows at Carlos.

The pillow was bounced off by Carlos moving his arm to protect his sensitive chest, causing it to land next to Dude, who just opened an amused eye at their shenanigans before shutting it again, sighing very loudly. However, the dog suddenly perked up, his ears swiveling and his eyes glued to the door. And, almost as if on cue, the door suddenly opened and Mal rushed in before slamming it closed and locking it.

Mal immediately started pacing, her breathing choppy and uneven. She stopped pacing briefly in front of the TV and grabbed the remote to the TV, which had been playing the news, and fought to turn it off. Once she did, she continued pacing before she stopped once more. However, this time, a giant wave of green energy swept through the room, emanating from Mal. She then groaned, pushing the loose strands of hair out of her face.

Immediately, Jordan stopped floating and landed daintily on the ground, looking concerned as she put back all of the pillows. Carlos, on the other hand, pushed off his laptop and scrambled onto his feet and went over to his girlfriend, taking her hands into his own.

“Hey, Mal, are you feeling okay?” he asked gently, one hand letting go of her hand and cupping her face.

Immediately, the dams seemed to break as she sobbed into Carlos’s shoulder, holding onto him with both arms. Carlos gently rocked her back and forth as one hand rubbed circles on her back and the other played with her hair. Eventually, the sobs subsided and faded into sniffles.

“Those stupid fucking reporters have been following me all day and I’m so sick of it!” she hissed, sounding a mix of sad and angry.

“Mal, it’s fine. They’re just-.” Carlos started to soothe when suddenly she pulled away, a conflicted look on his face.

“Carlos, do you ever miss the Isle?” she asked with an almost pleading look on her face.

Carlos was taken aback by the question, mainly because he didn’t know how to answer it.

No, he didn’t miss the overall lack of rules and the abuse that many of the villains enforced on their children.

But, when he closed his eyes, he saw Diego’s bubbly and excited looks as Diego showed him Beelzebub’s most recent litter of kittens, David’s loving grin as David ruffled his hair as he commented how much he was like his uncle Phil, Cardinal’s gentle smile as Carlos confided in him the fact that he was trans, Connor’s reassuring looks as the two garnered attention as they walked around, and Coraline’s proud looks whenever Carlos made something that he was extremely excited to show her.

So, in a way, he did miss the Isle, if only for the people, mostly family, that he had left behind there.

“I...miss my family.” Carlos noticed the surprised looks on Mal and Jordan’s face before he realized how vague that statement was, “Not Cruella. God no. That bitch can rot there for all I care. I meant...my other family. You know, the Hartzs and the other members of the de Vil family.” he clarified with a shake of his head and a reassuring but nervous smile.

“I...forgot that you actually have other family there.” Mal said with a slight surprised and nervous giggle.

“You have other family?” Jordan asked curiously, obviously not knowing the full extent of what Adam had done.

“Yeah. All direct members of the de Vil family, which means Cruella’s brothers and sisters, cousin, and mother were gathered and put onto the Isle, despite none of them, except maybe my grandma, being similar to her.” Carlos explained with a shrug.

“Why did you never bring up the fact that you missed them earlier?” Mal suddenly asked, sounding surprised and kind of heartbroken.

“I...just didn’t have the guts to. I thought everyone would laugh at me.” Carlos admitted with a nervous laugh and a shrug.

“Well, together we’ll bring it up to the others after Cotillion, okay?” Mal said with a gentle smile, leaning against her boyfriend.

The three teens all stood in silence until Mal pulled away, looking over at Jordan with a curious look.

“Now, what did I barge in on?” Mal asked teasingly, looking between the two other teens and the laptop.

“Jordan is having troubles asking out Thalia so she came crawling to me for help.” Carlos said jokingly, an exaggeratedly fake-smug grin on his face.

Both teens laughed as Jordan spluttered as she tried to defend herself, turning beet red as she did so. The three then sat down as Carlos explained the situation seriously, causing Mal to laugh at the Arabic girl in a sympathetic way and Jordan to blush even more in embarrassment.


End file.
